Nemean Cestus
The Cestus is a pair of gauntlets with lion heads attached to chains. In the game they originally belonged to Hercules Greek Mythology In greek myth, the Cestus is a weapon that [[Helios and Hermes used, since Hermes ends up dying, Helios took the other gauntlet and used it to fight within a Bog and find the soul of Hermes and brought him back to life. In God of War III The Nemean Cestus were given to Hercules after defeating the Nemean Lion. During his fight with Kratos, the Cestus are forcefully taken and used to slay Hercules. The Nemean Cestus are the only weapons able to destroy Onyx, a type of rock that appears frequently in God of War III. They can also be used to destroy the Onyx shields and Brutes. When the cestus are upgraded to max they are useful against The King Of The Gods Zeus! Orb Costs *Level 1 - n/a *Level 2 - 3,000 Orbs *Level 3 - 5,000 Orbs *Level 4 - 5,000 Orbs *Level 5 - 8,000 Orbs Damage Multiplier Level 1 *100% Level 2 *110% Level 3 *120% Level 4 *130% Level 5 *140% Attacks Level 1 *'Increased Damage' *'Nemean Roar' - Slam your Cestus on to the ground to create an explosive wave using the R2 button. R2 *'Ferocious Bite' - One lion head extends out to grab and pull in an enemy, who is slammed with the other Cestus. L1 + Circle *'Erymanthion Rage - '''A powerful 2-hit combo with an explosive finish '''Triangle + Triangle' *'Augean Stampede '- Rush forward and trap an enemy in a quick flurry of punches. Hold Square *'Augean Stampede (Air) '- A quick flurry of punches that slams the enemy down to the ground. Hold Square in the air *'Brutal Ascension '- Launch Enemies into the air Hold Triangle *'Triumphant Labor '- A quick combo of punches ending in a powerful dash Square, Square, Square Level 2 *'Increased Damage' *'Vicious Maul' - Lion heads extend on chains in a 360-degree spinning move, similar to Cyclone of Chaos. L1 + Square *'Vicious Maul (air) '- In the air, Lion heads extend on chains in a 360-degree spinning move, similar to Cyclone of Chaos. L1 + square Level 3 *'Nemean Roar Lv. 2' - Slam your Cestus on to the ground to create an explosive wave using the R2 button. R2 *'Savage Charge' - While evading, throw the cestus forward striking all in your path. Evade + Triangle Level 4 *'Increased Damage' *'Crushing Strike' - Lion heads extended on chains out to each side, then slam together in front of Kratos. L1 + Triangle *'Crushing Strike (air)' - One lion head extendes to the ground, and Kratos pulls himself down to punch the ground with the other, causing a shockwave. L1 + Triangle in air Level 5 *'Increased Damage' *'Nemean Roar Lv. 3 -' Slam your Cestus on to the ground to create an explosive wave using the R2 button. 'R2 ' Category:God of War III Category:Kratos' Weapons